1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upholstering device for covering a surface with fabric. More particularly, the present invention allows a surface to be upholstered with a one-piece device and fasteners.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, upholstering has been a complicated process that required several devices and procedures. A conventional method of upholstering begins by attaching piping, which is sewn and stapled along the edge of the surface to be covered.
When the perimeters of the surface to be covered are straight, a cardboard strip containing tacks must be used. The ends of the fabric are wrapped around the cardboard strip and stapled. The tacks in the strip are then nailed along the straight perimeters of the surface, thereby securing the fabric to the surface.
When the perimeters of the surface to be covered are curved, the upholsterer generally uses an aluminum tacking device. The tacking device is stapled along the perimeter of the surface. The ends of the fabric are then wrapped around the tacking device. Finally, the upstanding portion of the device is bent downward to secure the ends of the fabric to the perimeter.
Although other inventions have been developed to simplify and improve the upholstering process, none have allowed the upholstering of both straight and curved perimeters with only one-piece device and fasteners.